Tricks and Treats
by TakingItOutOnTheWall
Summary: Lestrade holds a Halloween party and some truths are revealed. Just some Johnlock fluff with a bit of Mystrade thrown in for good measure. Oneshot.


I had writer's block for my multi-chapter fic You Don't Need a Miracle so I wrote this to try and overcome it. It's just some Johnlock fluff with a bit of Mystrade thrown in too. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. John does ;)

* * *

"Come on Sherlock! It'll be fun!"  
"Fun! I cannot see how dressing up and spending time with my brother will be _fun_!"  
"It's Halloween Sherlock! Greg's invited us and it would be rude not to go."

The detective glared at his blogger silently. They'd been arguing about whether to go to Lestrade's Halloween party for days now. Sherlock thought the whole idea of Halloween was ridiculous and was entirely against going. Or that's what he wanted John to think. He hadn't really been completely honest with his friend. Whilst it was true that he hated parties and thought dressing up for a ludicrous holiday was childish the real reason he didn't want to go to the party was because of his brother.

Mycroft had recently started dating Lestrade and would definitely be at the party. And Mycroft knew his secret. The secret that John must never know. The secret that Mycroft was increasingly trying to make Sherlock reveal. Because Sherlock was in love. In love with the one person who he couldn't bare to loose and who would never love him back.

"Sherlock." John said firmly. "We're going whether you like it or not. And you are _going_ to behave. I'm not saying you have to talk to Mycroft but at least _try_ and be civil. He is your brother."

Sherlock remained silent. He knew he couldn't argue with John about this now that he'd made up his mind but he was also sure that nothing good could come from going to the party.

"Fine, John. I'll go. But I won't be held responsible if it turns out to be a complete disaster."  
"Thanks Sherlock." John smiled warmly at the detective and if Sherlock hadn't already agreed to go he would have now. "You'd better make an effort with your costume. It _is_ meant to be fancy dress."  
"Yes John." Sherlock still thought it was a stupid idea but he couldn't deny John something that would make him happy. Because Sherlock was in love with his blogger. Completely, utterly, irreversibly in love with John Watson. And he was certain that it was entirely unrequited.

**xXx**

"Well done, John. I'm surprised you managed to convince Sherlock to come."

John turned to answer Greg. Forcing himself to stop staring at Sherlock who was having a conversation with Molly on the other side of the room. _Probably trying to convince her to give him more body parts to experiment on._ John thought, smiling to himself in amusement at the detective's antics.

"I'm as surprised as you are." John replied. "And thanks for inviting us. It's nice to get out of the house for something other than a murder."  
"Yeah." Greg agreed. "Just have to hope Sherlock and Mycroft don't kill each other. They're having a conversation now so all hell could break loose at any moment."

John turned back to look at Sherlock, confirming that he was indeed talking to his brother. John was once again impressed with Sherlock's costume choice. The detective had dressed as a very convincing vampire for the party. A very convincing, _sexy_ vampire. And John couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Hey! John!" Greg waved his hand in front of John's face to attract his attention. "He's going to notice if you keep on staring."  
"What? I wasn't staring." John denied, receiving a disbelieving look from his friend. "Don't look at me like that. We're just friends!"  
"Stop denying it! You obviously love him!"

John glared at Greg for a moment before admitting defeat. "Fine. You're right. I love the idiot. But there's _no way_ he feels the same."  
"How can you be sure of that without asking."

John laughed despondently. "Yeah right. Like that's going to happen. He told me when we first met that he was married to his work."  
"Yeah. But that was before he knew you properly. He's changed a lot since you became friends. He's a better person now."  
"That doesn't mean he wouldn't leave if I told him I was in love with him."

"In love with who?" Sherlock's deep, familiar voice interrupted.

John froze. _Shit! There's no way I can get out of this now._

**xXx**

"Might I have a word. _Dear brother._" Mycroft said, interrupting the conversation Sherlock had been having with Molly. She'd been telling him about the post-mortem results for one of the victims of a recent murder. The murder itself hadn't been difficult to solve but a rather unusual poison had been used and Sherlock was interested in the effects it had prior to the death of the victim so he wasn't particularly eager to end the discussion.

"It's fine." Molly said quickly. Not giving Sherlock the chance to respond. "I'll just go."

"What did you want to talk about, _Mycroft_." Sherlock demanded.  
"John."  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"I think there is."  
"Well then you're mistaken."  
"Not so fast, Sherlock. We both know you're in love with him."  
"And what exactly do you expect me to do about that?"  
"Telling him would be a start."

Sherlock stared at his brother as though he'd just grown an extra head. "No! I'm not going to risk losing John like that. I don't want him to leave."

"What makes you think he'd leave?" Mycroft questioned. He had remained calm throughout the conversation despite his brother's increasing agitation.  
"Because I know John doesn't love me and it would make things awkward between us! He wouldn't want to stay if he knew!"  
"Sherlock, John is a very decent man and even if he doesn't feel the same I'm sure he wouldn't let it ruin your friendship."

Sherlock scowled at his brother. "I think I know John better than you do." The younger Holmes hissed as he turned to look for his friend. Locating the blogger across the room talking to Lestrade he started marching towards the pair. But he stopped when he caught part of their conversation.

"He's a better person now."  
"That doesn't mean he wouldn't leave if I told him I was in love with him."

His heart sank and he felt sick. John was in love. Jealousy towards the lucky person who John loved swept over him and he couldn't help asking. "In love with who?"

John jumped. _He obviously hadn't realised I was behind him._ Sherlock thought. "Who are you in love with?" He asked again, trying to keep his voice level even though he was falling apart inside.

"It doesn't matter." John answered nervously. "How are you enjoying the party?"  
"Don't try and change the subject." Sherlock snapped. "Tell me."  
"No, Sherlock just leave it." John seemed desperate and obviously wasn't going to confess. He'd have to work it out himself. John couldn't hide it from him forever.

**xXx**

Sherlock's expression had changed. His eyes scanned John searching him for clues. _Oh God. He's trying to deduce who it is._ John looked away from Sherlock quickly, trying not to give anything away.

"He's a man, obviously, from the pronouns you used, and Lestrade knows him too. You won't tell me who it is so you don't want me to know. You're refusing to make eye contact so I probably know him too and you think your actions or expressions will give it away. You obviously feel very strongly about him and you must see him a lot if you're so certain about being in love." Sherlock rattled off observations. "You must be in close contact with him if he'd have to leave to get away from you. So who do we all know who you're in regular, close contact... Oh."

John looked up and he could see the realisation in Sherlock's eyes. _Oh God! I need to get out of here._

"Sorry Sherlock I have to go." He muttered quickly. "Goodbye Greg." He turned and sped out of the flat without waiting for Sherlock to respond.

**xXx**

Sherlock stared after John in a state of shock. "Did that just... Does he..." The usually articulate detective babbled in disbelief, looking at Lestrade for confirmation of what he thought he'd understood.  
"Yes, Sherlock." Greg nodded.

"I umm... I should... I need to go... John." He mumbled ineloquently, gesturing towards the door in the direction that John had left.  
"Go on! Go and get your man!"

"Do you think they'll work it out then?" Mycroft asked stepping forward and wrapping his arms round Greg's waist as the two of them watched Sherlock race out of the flat.  
"Of course they will." Greg smiled back at him. "They just needed some gentle persuasion. It'll be fine."  
"I hope you're right." Mycroft replied.  
"Of course I'm right." Greg leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Now come on you. Stop worrying about it and come and dance with me."

**xXx**

"John! John wait!" Sherlock yelled, running out of the block of flats. "John!"  
"Just leave it Sherlock." John said miserably. "I can't help how I feel and I'll move out of the flat if you like."  
"John..."  
"Or we can just forget it and pretend this never happened. I'm sorry Sherlock. I know you said that you're married to your work and I won't try and change that so mmph..."

John was silenced by Sherlock's lips on his. "Will you just shut up for one second." Sherlock murmured against him.  
"Did you... Why... Umm..." John stuttered. "What..." He was again cut off by Sherlock kissing him.  
"As much as I enjoy kissing you I am _trying_ to tell you that I love you." The detective hummed contentedly.

John pulled back to look at Sherlock in amazement. "Do you mean it?! Really?"  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Sherlock smiled down at his blogger. "So you can stop all that talk about moving out. And we can tell Mrs Hudson that we'll only be needing the one bedroom."

John grinned back mischievously. "Is that a promise?"

"I wouldn't dream of breaking it."

* * *

Review if convenient. If inconvenient, review anyway.


End file.
